


I Know You Are Right Beside Me

by lookintothelinessx



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, Hugging, Jealousy, M/M, Ski Jumping, and winning hearts, friends - Freeform, i seem to be good at writing comfort idk, lots of hugging, or are they, sorry - Freeform, the world might never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookintothelinessx/pseuds/lookintothelinessx
Summary: Andi wins in Willingen, but he also wins over someone's heart.





	I Know You Are Right Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> hii, this is my first ever fic that i wrote just for fun, but over a while i decided to post it. it's short and sweet and i hope you like it.
> 
> also, i do not own the characters as they are actual real people and i am writing this with mere respect towards them.
> 
> hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enyojed writing.

It was late at night when they returned back to their shared hotel room, both a little bit drunk.

Their mind was full of happiness, joy and adrenalin form celebrating Andreas’ win in Willingen and if Stephan felt a little bit of jealousy, he would never admit it.

“I can’t believe my best friend won a first place,” Stephan said hazily as he wrapped his arms around Andi’s waist and pressed his face into his back.

Andi just smiled while unclasping Stephan’s hands in front of his stomach, “come on Steph, you are so drunk.”

He might have been slightly drunk and unconscious of his actions, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t meant the words that left his mouth.

“Why are you always pushing me back, I haven’t even hugged you tonight while the others were basically throwing themselves over you,” he quickly said, probably a little bit too harshly.

Andi was taken aback by his words, just now realizing how serious Stephan was.

He turned around, gave him a wide smile and stepped towards him, slowly wrapping himself over the older friend, while resting his head on his shoulder. Stephan calmed at that, bringing his hands around Andi’s neck and sighing deeply.

They stood like that for a couple of moments, a million thoughts going through their heads and warmth flowing between their bodies, caught in comfortable silence. The moment was broken by an almost inaudible whisper coming from Stephan, his mouth forming words closely to Andi’s ear.

“I wish I was as good as you.” It was a simple sentence but it was overflowing with so many emotions that Andi couldn’t pinpoint.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking about the right words to say back to his obviously self-conscious friend, who was now burying his head into the crook of the other’s neck. Just when he was trying to say what was on his mind, he realized that he had probably been thinking about it too much, so he replied with the obvious answer.

“You are good Stephan, you are so good and you know that.” If he knew before that that wasn’t the answer Stephan needed, he would think through it again.

But he didn’t and when the silence fell back on them it wasn’t the comfortable one. It was tense, full of anxiousness and unspoken words that were gathering in their now clouded heads, just moments before full of cheerfulness and contentment.

“You know, I’ve been thinking a lot about just leaving the world cup.”

His sudden wave of feeling the need to tell his best friend this surprised him, but he continued anyway.

“Telling them I can’t do this anymore, that I’m simply not good enough for this and that I’m not happy with my results. Just leaving.”

He stopped to take a deep breath and almost whispered the words that were building up in his stomach and creeping through his body for weeks now, but he never felt strong enough to say them out loud. Even though he was so vulnerable, the hands that were still firmly clasped around his waist made him feel safe enough to confess his thoughts that he kept hidden at the back of his mind and had promised himself that they won’t ever come out of his mouth.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

He didn’t realize tears were building up in his eyes and he tried his best to hide them from Andi. He exposed himself enough already. If Andreas was startled before, it was nothing compared to this. At those words his heart broke into pieces and just the thought that Stephan wasn’t feeling good enough for all this time when he was too engaged in himself made him feel awful.

This time he didn’t wait with his answer.

He pulled out of their still tight hug, grabbed Stephan’s arms and when he saw that his friend was desperately trying to avoid eye contact and was looking searchingly at his shoes his heart fell. He removed the grip of his right hand and pushed Stephan’s chin up with his finger. He saw the tears that were slowly making their way down his friend’s cheek but he didn’t comment on it because he knew it would only made Stephan feel worse.

“I know it may all seem impossible, but I also know how much you want to get better,” his hand moved from his chin and cupped his cheek, slowly wiping tears away with his thumb.

“And I honestly don’t know why you feel like you aren’t good enough, why are you beating yourself so much about it, because I’ve seen you improve so much over the past few months and you continue to amaze me every day.”

His left hand slipped from his arm, now gently finding the other’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Stephan’s was slightly trembling and Andi squeezed it as if trying to subtly push all the bad feelings that were over occupying his best friend’s head away.

They were still holding each other’s gaze and while Andi was desperately trying to make him understand the words that he was saying, Stephan looked more and more guilty.

“You are too harsh on yourself,” Andi continued, and when he looked down again and a sigh escaped his mouth, he had enough.

“Stephan, I mean it. You have no idea how much I look up to you, how much you inspire me every day and how heart breaking it is to see you so unhappy. Please, just believe me.”

With that, Stephan slowly looked up again, his eyes overflowing with trust, hesitation and pure awe meeting the ones full of hope, admiration and fondness. Without any word he wrapped his arms around Andi’s neck again, getting lost in the tenderness of the hug and even though he felt like the action spoke for itself, a soft mutter escaped his mouth, muted from speaking into the other’s neck.

“Thank you.” Andi grinned at that and tightened the grip on his best friend’s hips.

He pressed a gentle kiss on his temple, and even though he won a medal that day, the thought of comforting Stephan and holding him close in his arms felt far more important.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you :)


End file.
